Pokemon Gray Skies - A Journey to the End
by musicrazy2488
Summary: Gray, a 16 year old boy from Tully Town is put up against unbeatable odds as he and his neighborhood friend Skye try to bring down an evil organization attempting to "purify" the world to create their definition of world peace.


Darkness filled the night sky as the young boy and his pokemon ran down the mist covered path leading to the outskirts of town, the shroud parting with every step. Not far behind, was a large group of men all sporting the same attire. Every article of clothing, a pure white from the white tuxedo jackets, bowtie, down to the pants and shoes. All of them also had pure white hair in ponytails except for their leader, with shorter spiked hair and glasses, who was leading the group in the chase

From the front of the pack, the leader shouted, "It's too late kid! Do you honestly think you can fix what has already been done? Just give up! We've already won!"

The boy was only a few meters ahead, when he cut into a dark alley between two large brick office buildings in hopes of losing them. As the boy continued down the alley, he realized that he and his pokemon had been cornered

"A dead end." the boy slowly turned around as the men approached him.

As the boy stood there in the dark, at the end of the alley, the men turned and started to walking towards them; the street lamps illuminating from behind showing only their silouettes.

The boy starring as the men approach, "Zorua, I want you to know that no matter what happens, you'll always be my best friend! If not for you, I can't say that I would still be here. Just when I was about to give up, you pulled me out of it and showed me the world and I'm not going to give up now; at least not without a fight."

Looking down to Zorua, "You ready?"

"Zor!" Zorua gave a smile just to cheer up the boy, knowing this could very well be the end of them.

A man now standing over them with a smirk, "Oh you silly silly boy, what did you think would happen if you ran? Can you not see that we're only doing what's best for humans and pokemon? Our world is too unpredictable, danger around every corner, risking your life everyday just by stepping outside. We hope to remove these threats by creating world peace, and as long as there is freedom for people and pokemon, this perfect world of purity will never come to be.

The man no longer smiling, as he pushed up his glasses, "and anyone who plans to thwart our plans…..must be eliminated."

Now looking back to the rest of his group, "Bisharp… Purify them!"

Bisharp stepped out of the shadows slowly walking up to the boy and Zorua, towering over them. The boy and his Zorua closed their eyes, bracing themselves for the final blow, before they could make a move. Bisharp slowly raised his blade ready to strike.

Suddenly, from the shadows of the rooftops, the walls began to glow orange as a blaze of fire rained down upon the men and Bisharp, who were now completely enveloped in flames. As the blaze stopped, a shadow appeared in front of the boy and his Zorua as it, one by one, took out the men. Within moments, the men and Bisharp were unconscious on the ground with the shadow standing over them.

On the ground, a voice began to speak through one of the men's Xtransceiver, "What is the status on the boy?... Alpha team! I repeat, what is the status on the b…" the shadow's foot stomped on the Xtransceiver destroying it, now turning to the boy and Zorua, "Run."

The boy and Zorua slowly began to get up, limbs still stiff with fear and dumbfounded as to what had just taken place, "Thank you…. Who are y…" The shadow figure was already gone, disappearing into the shadows surrounding them.

The boy with a saddened look upon his face, "Zorua... I'm sorry I wasn't able to protect you. If that..thing..hadn't shown up, who knows what could have happened to us."

"ZORUA! ZOR!" Zorua was a bit up set, knowing the boy had no reason to apologize as he was just as helpless.

Now kneeling down to Zorua, "We should probably get moving bud, and quick, before more of those goons show up."

The lights from a buildings blurred as they ran past. With every breath, a plume of fog rolled from their mouths and with the edge of town finally in sight, out the breath, the boy turns to Zorua, "Let's hurry Zorua. Things aren't supposed to be this way. They never were… I just hope the legends are true. We have to find Celebi!"


End file.
